diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Subaru Sakamaki
|english = }} Subaru Sakamaki (逆巻 スバル Sakamaki Subaru) is the sixth and youngest son of the Sakamaki household. Subaru is the only son of Christa, third wife of Karlheinz, the Vampire King. Appearance Subaru has white hair - though it is often shown to be a light silvery color with pinkish tips - and blood red eyes like his mother. His bangs are parted to the right, covering his eye. In Haunted Dark Bridal, he is usually seen wearing a black jacket with a red shirt underneath which has a brown belt around it. The ends of the red shirt appear to be ripped/shredded. He also wears black jeans and a necklace that is wrapped twice around his neck with a golden or bronze colored key on it. In MORE,BLOOD, he wears a black jacket with a black shirt underneath. He also wears black pants and has a black sweater around his waist. He wears the necklace with this outfit as well. His school uniform consists of the black school blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a black shirt underneath that is ripped near the bottom and a white shirt underneath it which is longer and also ripped at the bottom. There is a small chain loop on the bottom left side of the jacket. He wears it with the standard uniform pants. He also wears white heeled boots. He wears a wrist band on his left arm. He wears the necklace with this as well. Personality Subaru can be described as the loner type. He is usually alone and never cares about what's happening around him. Subaru is the silent type who usually sleeps in a coffin, which is also inside his room. However, he easily gets angry and resorts to violence, going as far as to break everything when he gets extremely angered. He manages to compress this side when around Yui, but is still prone to outbursts. There is a tsundere side of him that only Yui can see. He's a delinquent type, kind of violent and loves to damage things. He's also a sadist, but despite all, can occasionally be sweet. His mother, Christa, described him as being gentle, leading him to help Yui escape from the mansion and let her have his silver dagger that could kill vampires like him. He considers himself filthy and ignorant. The reason Subaru gave Yui a knife is because he wanted her to kill him then he said if she can't do it she should kill her self. History Subaru's mother, Christa, was forced by Karlheinz into becoming his bride and then he raped her - which eventually lead to Subaru's birth. Because of this, his mother who is already extremely unstable, put him through a lot - such as calling him filthy and asking him to kill her to the point of even giving him a silver knife that can kill vampires. He grew up thinking that he’s filthy and unwanted, and he thinks it’s his fault she is in this state. With no one supporting him and telling him it’s not his fault, he vents his anger towards things which is why he is so strong. Relationships Family Subaru doesn't seem so be to close to one of his brothers although it seems he loves to pester and annoy them as seen when Yui first arrives and he calls Kanato a pipsqueak because of his height. Though in the CD Drama, Subaru did say he liked Kanato's singing. Christa Subaru's relationship with Christa is quite complicated. Subaru loves his mother, but Christa occasionally snaps at Subaru and begs him to kill her. She says Subaru was something she never wanted, calling him filthy, thus resulting in Subaru's bad opinion about himself. However, it is heavily implied that Christa truly does love him and was simply confused because of her mental instability, and calls him "gentle". If this is indeed true, this would make her the only mother of the vampire brothers to actually care and love for their child. Karlheinz It shows that Subaru does have a deep hatred for his dad like his other half-brothers do. It didn't show any scenes between Subaru and his dad but it clearly shows that everyone of them implanted a deep hatred for their Father Yui Komori He usually ignores her but he does give her a silver knife that she could use to kill everyone in that house. He starts opening up to her (even though he still acts rude) and even starts to trust her. In his MORE BLOOD route, Subaru admits that he envied Yui for being able to never lose her heart whenever she is physically or mentally tormented, which is why he always got irritated with her. Abilities Teleportation Appearing out of nowhere instantly. Enhanced Strength Seen when he bust down the entire wall of a building in the manga anthology ch.1 and when he crushes her phone in only one hand in the game. He crashes Church's wall in Dark Scenario Prologue and some other places like bathroom wall. Flying He is able to fly. Trivia *He hates garlic. *Subaru has no friends at school. *He doesn't have a favorite food or any hobbies. *His recent interest is meditating inside his coffin. *He is a tsundere. *He is left-handed. *His foot size is 28cm. * He can't swim very well. * He got punished by being thrown into the sea when he destroyed a statue of his father. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Male Category:Japanese